


Dreamland

by bitsori



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Coming Out, Dreams vs. Reality, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsori/pseuds/bitsori
Summary: Kyungwon is always dreaming of the same two girls; AU





	Dreamland

  
  


 

Kyungwon is always dreaming of the same two girls. Not dreaming as in hoping, wishing, wanting, dreaming, but literally dreaming, as in dreaming of, at night, once she closes her eyes and her REM cycle kicks in.

The first time they appear in Kyungwon’s sleep, their hands are joined together, and one of them, the smaller one, squints at her, looking at her from head to toe in such a scrutinizing way that Kyungwon unconsciously takes a step back. (Or rather, she sort of floats back, because it's a strange dream and none of them have their feet firm on any ground.)

The same girl opens her mouth as if to tell her something, but then the taller girl, the more amiable looking one with the lovely eyes and the beautiful smile, tugs at their clasped hands, and the girl’s lips are shut again. Shorty, as Kyungwon’s brain has temporarily baptized her, tiptoes a little to whisper something in Big’s ear, and they giggle in unison.

Kyungwon smiles at them uneasily, her own awkward laugh stuck in her throat.

And then she wakes up.

  
  
  


The second time, they’re both sitting on a grassy field, Shorty braiding Big’s hair as the latter strums on a guitar, humming a lovely, but unfamiliar tune. They don’t see Kyungwon until after at least five minutes, maybe more, maybe less—it is a dream after all, and time is never fixed in dreamland.

They smile at Kyungwon brightly when they see her, and they wave, beckoning for her to come closer, but as soon as Kyungwon takes one step towards them—

She wakes up.

  
  
  


“My name is Roa.” Her voice is low, but soft - almost velvety, even - and although she’s speaking properly, Kyungwon thinks there’s a hint of melody to it. She holds out her hand, and Roa shakes it, returning the smile on Big’s— no, Roa’s face.

“I’m Rena,” the more petite half of the pair says. Her voice register is fuller, raspier - like there's something stuck in her throat or nose, but somehow it’s also very pleasant to the ears. Or at least, they are to her ears, Kyungwon thinks. She holds out a hand for Kyungwon as well, but not before hooking arms with Minkyung, almost in a proprietary way, like she’s afraid Kyungwon will take Roa away if she isn’t careful.

“I’m Kyu—”

Kyungwon starts hating the sound of her bedside alarm clock.

  
  
  


“You look like death.” Siyeon never minces her words, and even though the statement is coupled with a concerned offering of a tall iced Americano, it still makes Kyungwon wince.

She wonders what it says about her that the person closest to her in the waking world is a snarky high school student, and not anyone closer to her own age.

“Thanks,” she half mumbles, simply reaching for the drink before she takes a sip on it. Siyeon, as per usual, is quick to try and take a peek at Kyungwon’s sketchpad to see what she’s working on, but  _ unlike _ usual, Kyungwon is quick to flip it close. 

“No fair, what’s that about!” Siyeon frowns, but she takes it as a hint and takes the seat across Kyungwon’s instead of crowding beside her. “What’s so top secret now?”

“If I told you then it wouldn’t be top secret now, would it?” Kyungwon isn’t really in a cordial mood, but she forces her lips to curve into a smile anyway - she knows Siyeon wouldn’t be able to leave her alone otherwise.

  
  
  


It’s not like the waking world started out so bad, to be honest. Kyungwon is an art student in a good university in Seoul, and her education is still being paid for by her parents who send her a monthly stipend as well. She’s not that abundant in the friend department, but Siyeon is actually very good company despite her age. And she has Yewon, the freshman who shares rent with her, and has a smile that puts the sun to shame. 

She doesn’t know when it happened that her dreams started to become so much more exciting. It wasn’t in the way that Kyungwon knows roller coasters can be exciting, but more like the feeling of sitting down with a pile of birthday presents, each one a building a different sort of anticipation compared to the last. 

The world in her sleep becomes more vivid each time she returns to it - painted with bright hues and stark colors that made real life seem dull, saturated. 

  
  
  


Kyungwon has lost count of the number of dreams she has had with Roa and Rena in them by the time she catches them kissing.

The setting this time is a park, a familiar one that Kyungwon has passed so many times on her way to the nearest bus stop from her apartment. They’re on a bench and Rena is sitting on it, cross legged, completely facing Roa. One of her hands is resting on Roa’s long neck, and their heads are tilted towards each others. The kiss is slow, quiet,  _ sweet. _ Kyungwon doesn’t know if they’ve sensed her presence but it’s weird, especially when something starts to turn in her stomach.

She’s unsure what to do, whether she should call out, or go. 

_ Jealousy. _ It comes to her suddenly - that’s the strange feeling that’s brewing inside her. She wants to touch them too, kiss them,  _ feel them _ . 

Her eyes meets Roa’s, and Kyungwon opens her mouth to call to them—

_ 11:43 AM _ , the clock says as Kyungwon frantically tries to press the snooze button. 

_ Fuck, _ she thinks.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck. _

  
  
  


“Unnie.” There’s worry in Yewon’s tone when she approaches Kyungwon, and she’d be annoyed because she feels like she knows what’s about to come next but this is  _ Yewon _ and only evil, heartless people can hate her. 

“Hm?” Kyungwon looks up from the couch, rubbing her eyes open and shifting a bit to the side to allow space for the younger to make herself comfortable on. “What is it?”

“You’ve been really lethargic recently. You just sleep a lot - day and night.” And there it is, just as Kyungwon had predicted.

“I’m fine,” she tries to assure the younger female; she doesn’t think too much as she reaches out to tuck a strand of Yewon’s hair behind her ear. The latter doesn’t seem to think much of it, but as Kyungwon’s knuckles graze gently against the shell of Yewon’s ear it suddenly feels a little too intimate. Images of the two girls in her dream, kissing, flash in her head and she’s quick to take her hand back. “I’m just tired,” she mumbles.

Yewon sighs, completely oblivious to Kyungwon’s sudden discomfort. “Unnie, you’ve been sleepy a lot - maybe you should go and visit a specialist for this?”

Kyungwon is quick to shake her head. “No— no, don’t worry. I just need a bit of rest.”

  
  
  


One time, while buying groceries Kyungwon thinks she sees Roa’s silhouette perusing the shelves of the supermarket.  _ Yuha _ , she thinks she hears - and it’s the name that Roa and Rena have taken to calling her.  _ Yuha, _ the name she’s adopted and she’s begun to sign her artwork with. She almost calls out right back,  _ Roa—,  _ but instead she ends up walking up and down ten aisles and Kyungwon still finds no trace of her. 

Another time, on her way home from the laundromat, she thinks she hears Rena’s familiar laughter - but when she turns around, there’s no one there.

She wonders if this is what going crazy feels like.

  
  
  


“I like it here.”

For some reason, it’s just her with Roa in her dream this time. They’re sitting so close together that Kyungwon is practically inhaling the other girl’s scent every time she breathes - watermelons, with a hint of vanilla soap. She thinks she likes it a lot.

“I like you here,” Roa agrees, giggling softly as she ties a loose thread around Kyungwon’s ring finger. The latter watches, fascinated, as Roa ties it like one would tie shoelaces - two bunny ears crossing each other, before one jumps into a hole.

“Cute,” she murmurs; but then she looks up, and their eyes meet and—

Roa kisses just like how Kyungwon imagined. Her lips are soft, sweet - they taste like she smells, like watermelons even though it’s the middle of winter. Kyungwon practically breathes her in - she wants  _ more _ , but just as they both pull away for air, Rena suddenly appears, almost as if out of thin air.

Her small, lithe arms wrap around Kyungwon from behind, and Kyungwon’s breath hitches when she feels Rena’s cheek nuzzle against her back. She’s so used to seeing Rena all tangled up with Roa, that this feels different.

“Don’t leave me out,” Rena whispers from behind her, and Roa only laughs as her long arms wrap them around them both in a sweet embrace.

When she wakes up there’s a faint indentation wrapped around her ring finger, like something had been wrapped tightly around it, and she spends all day distracted by it.

  
  
  


“No one judges me here.”

It’s a nice day at the beach - or at least it is, in Dreamland. It’s dead of winter in the waking world, which just gives Kyungwon another reason to prefer sleep to reality. 

“What do you mean?” Roa asks, sitting up so she can look at Kyungwon. The three of them are all laying on the sand together, the faint sound of crashing waves their background music.

“I just feel like it’s easier to be me in here.” This is the first time that Kyungwon has managed to voice these thoughts out loud. 

Rena hums, and then Kyungwon feels her hand slip into hers. “That’s not fair, unnie,” she whispers. “Maybe you’re just not giving the people out there enough chances.”

  
  
  


When Kyungwon was fifteen, she kissed a girl and she liked it. 

It was summer, and it was a girl she barely knew. She was tall, pretty with small, round face that was so symmetrical that it fascinated Kyungwon the first time she saw her. Nayoung was older than her by two years which made her seem quite worldly even though the only difference really was that she was from Seoul, simply visiting her grandmother who lived down the street from Kyungwon’s family.

It was meant to be a goodbye, a sweet farewell to remember by after spending two weeks practically attached at the hip. 

“Goodbye.” Nayoung’s smile was small, barely there, but the way her eyes sparkled had been more than enough for Kyungwon to know that their time together had been appreciated. “Take care of yourself.” And she had moved in to hug Kyungwon, except somehow their lips managed to find each other instead.

Just like the song, Nayoung tasted like cherry chapstick.

“That was disgusting.” Kyungwon’s natural high comes plummeting down the moment she steps back into her house and these are the words her sister greets her with. “You’re disgusting.” 

  
  
  


Kyungwon is fully awake for once, and to make up for all the worrying that her roommate  has done over the last couple of months, she’s decided it would be appropriate to prepare a nice breakfast. The result isn’t exactly  _ nice _ to look at, but the egg rolls are at least edible. To Yewon’s credit, she doesn’t complain, or even bat an eyelash before she’s helping herself to the food. This is what Kyungwon likes about her - she’s so sweet and genuine, and Kyungwon thinks she deserves the world.

“Have you ever kissed anyone?” The words slide off Kyungwon’s tongue without much thought, and they both look surprised by them.

A blush spreads across Yewon’s cheeks as she looks down, chewing very slowly before she swallows. “No,” she squeaks out eventually.

Kyungwon smiles because she’s the most adorable girl she’s ever had the pleasure of knowing. “What if I kiss you now?” She asks, and it’s like she’s lost all control of her mouth because her thoughts are just spilling loudly, all over the place, this morning.

“W-what?!” Yewon blushes an even deeper shade of red as she stammers, “N-no— unnie!” She laughs nervously. “That’s not a funny joke!”

Kyungwon’s heart sinks to her stomach, but she manages enough control to force out laughter of her own. Yewon doesn’t know better, and Kyungwon knows she can’t fault the younger for that.

  
  
  


Roa’s fingers feel really nice, Kyungwon thinks, as they run through her hair. Rena is sitting on her other side, all pouty as she plays with Kyungwon’s hand - she looks envious, like she wants to be the one on the receiving end of Roa’s current displays of affection.

Feeling bad Kyungwon smiles at her and moves her hand so that they’re palm to palm before her fingers curl around the smaller girl’s.

“Don’t worry Yuyu,” Roa is saying to her. “It gets better. Out there, I mean.” 

_ How do you know? _ Kyungwon wants to ask, but instead she just further leans in towards Roa’s touch; it’s nice, so nice, and it’s this physicality - this natural  _ affection _ that she finds herself craving for when she’s awake. Right now she wants to revel in it, and she doesn’t want to think about  _ out there _ .

“You have to try harder,” Rena joins in, her gaze locking with Kyungwon’s.

“Why do you both sound like you’re chasing me away?” Kyungwon jokingly whines. She expects them to laugh, to assure her that they aren’t. 

Instead, Roa says simply, “Because the real world has so much more to offer.”

  
  
  


Kyungwon stops dreaming and it’s terrible. 

“You’re never really here even when you’re here,” Siyeon tells her with a disappointed tone. It’s her high school graduation, and Kyungwon’s doing the barest minimum as her best friend, attending the rites and handing her a beautiful bouquet of lavender roses and yellow orchids afterwards. But perhaps Siyeon is right, and her thoughts are anywhere but here. “Unnie, where do you go when you’re not here?”

“I like girls,” she replies; her words are unrelated to Siyeon’s, but it’s the only thing that’s been running through Kyungwon’s mind lately.  _ You have to try harder, _ Rena had said, and Siyeon is really the only one she has left now to try with. “I like girls,” she repeats, this time with derisive laughter.

She readies herself for Siyeon’s confusion, Siyeon’s disgust, or maybe if she’s lucky, Siyeon’s dismissal. She doesn’t expect the girl to laugh along, while wrapping her pale arms around Kyungwon. “Unnie, my graduation is supposed to be my day,” she teases, but the warmth and support felt in her embrace is real. “Worst day to come out, really - you’re lucky I love you.”

_ It gets better out there _ , Roa’s voice echoes in the back of her head.

  
  
  


“Good morning, how may I help you?” 

The barista’s voice is far too familiar, and Kyungwon almost drops the stack of art books she’s carrying with her the moment she approaches the counter. “Ro—?” She starts to ask, except she catches a glimpse of the female’s name tag before she can finish.  _ Kim Minkyung _ , it says, and Kyungwon thinks it’s a pretty name - beautiful, like it’s owner.

She ends up staring, unable to voice out her order. The barista - Minkyung - keeps smiling at her, as patient as she’s known the Roa of her dreams to be. Kyungwon is trying to figure out how to untie her tongue when another girl emerges from the kitchen.

“Are you going to order something, Miss?” The newcomer asks, and her voice is loud and clear - a bit demanding, like Rena always tends to be.  _ Kang Yaebin _ , her name plate says.

“A-ah,” she stammers. Kyungwon flashes back to moments when she thought she’d caught either of them, in the streets, in public, in stores - perhaps she hadn’t been going crazy, then? “A vanilla latte, please,” she mumbles. “For Kang Kyungwon.”

“Vanilla latte for Kang Kyungwon,” Yaebin repeats; she’s smiling now.

“Nice to meet you, Kang Kyungwon,” Minkyung echoes as she writes the name on a plastic cup.

“Nice to meet you,” she whispers back. 

_ Is she dreaming again? _ She wonders; Or maybe this is the  _ more  _ that the world has to offer.

  
  
  


 

**∴**

**Author's Note:**

> [ 1 ] This was supposed to just be 2kyungbin, lmao, but I had no idea where I was going to take it so a bit of 2won (and then some, lmao I didn't tag 13 but it's there) made its way into the fic I guess?
> 
> [ 2 ] [This](http://weheartit.com/entry/19345709/via/breakfastfood) was the original prompt that inspired this.


End file.
